The Little Prince and The Little King
by DaPurpleDino
Summary: Parody? Royal Pair. Oneshot. The story of the Little Prince and the Little King.


**The Little Prince and the Little King:**

* * *

><p><em>Once Upon A Time, in a kingdom far far away...<em>

There lived a Little Prince called Ryoma. Ryoma was an arrogant Little Prince and was always either smirking, scowling or glaring.

Now, in another kingdom, far far away, there lived another Little Prince. Except this Prince wasn't a Little Prince. He regarded himself as the Little King. Now this Little King went by the name of Keigo. Atobe Keigo. Atobe Keigo was an egoistic Little King and was very arrogant.

One day. the Little Prince Ryoma was called up to his father's chambers, the late King Nanjiro, or as known by the Little Prince, the perverted monk.

Now, today was a very special day. It was the day that King Nanjiro had been crowned King and it had been 25 years since that day, so yes, it was indeed a very special day. Anyway, King Nanjiro had decided to send his darling Little Prince out on a quest.

To find a cute Little Princess trapped away in a dark tower, BUT as he had expected the Little Prince only scowled and glared at his father dearest. That is why he had a sack and rope ready.

So now the cute Little Prince had been wrapped and tied up, he was thrown over a guards shoulder and carried like a sack of rice, far far away.

During that journey however, the guard wouldn't stop talking, he kept going on about food, food and more food, and then about some guy called Mamushi who he really wanted to beat up. So the Little Prince did the only thing he could do. He fell asleep.

At the same time, somewhere also far far away, the Little King called Atobe Keigo was celebrating his birthday. A big party was held at the castle and nearly all his friends came, there was lots of music and the poor peasants of the country could only stare in longing.

So the Little King Atobe was having a huge birthday party when suddenly... A black figure flew into the ball room and kidnapped the Little King! All the guests gasped in surprise and many fainted in shock. They were so shocked that they could not move at all. Poor party guests. Who knew that a birthday party was this dangerous.

So back to the Little King, he was being carried to somewhere far far away from his birthday party.

He was ranting in indignation, if they were going to kidnap him, at least do it with class. Maybe a carriage or two, with tea and cake maybe. Not like this. Not at all.

It was nearly dark as the Little King was carried up into a tower and dumped there. Because his kidnapper ran so fast, he didn't see his face, only a flash of brown hair and a creepy smile before the figure disappeared into the night.

The Little King could only stare. And rant. And rant some more. He was supposed to be out there, saving Princesses and here he was, stuck in a wretched tower like one of them.

After a while, he got tired of ranting so he went to sleep on the bed. A very hard bed if I must say so myself.

When the Little Prince woke up, the sun was already shining brightly in his eyes. He was trying to glare at the sun, but we all know that won't work since the sun is awesome and no one can glare at it.

The Little Prince was not stupid, he knew his way back even though he had been tossed in a sack, but he decided not to. Why you may ask? He didn't want to see that perverted monk ever again. To think he would do something like that to his cute Little Prince. Shameful.

The Little Prince then started walking, in any random direction and just walked. He had been walking for so long that night had almost come. The Little Prince was tired and thirsty so he thought he was hallucinating when he say a very pretty tower right in front of him.

He rubbed his eyes. It was still there. maybe he wasn't dreaming after all.

Hoping that someone was there, he knocked on the door. At least he tried to. He couldn't even find the door, was there even one? So he shouted out.

Meanwhile all this was happening to the Little Prince, the Little King had woken up from his beauty sleep, his back was very sore from the wretched bed he was made to sleep on. There was no mirror in the tower so the glorious Little King Atobe Keigo could not admire himself, there was nothing to do and it was awfully boring. At least until he heard someone shout. Thinking that it must be someone coming to rescue him, he went over to the window and stared down. Little king Atobe saw the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, a little doll which had the most nicest emerald shade of hair and the most golden eyes.

He must have been dreaming.

But then that image was shattered when the cute little doll spoke. Little King Atobe was appalled, that peasant dare to ask the magnificent Atobe Keigo for Ponta? How unforgivable.

The Little Prince was glad that someone was in the tower, but his gladness was soon overtaken by disappointment. It seemed that only a Monkey King lived there. How sad. However, the Monkey King made a promising trade, rescue him from the tower and he would get all the food in the world, plus a lifetimes supply of Ponta. The Little Prince was happy again! A lifetimes supply of Ponta was the best thing that happened to him!

So the cute Little Prince ran over to the other side of the tower and got the ladder that was leaning against the side of the wall and brought it around, the Monkey King climb down and ordered a magical rock to bring him a horse. So the poor magical rock had to go and find a horse, which then had to take the Little King and the Little Prince back to Atobe Kingdom.

All this happened very quickly, the poor little magical rock didn't want to suffer the consequences, he had already had enough of Little King Atobe's ranting and he wasn't sure if his poor little magical rock ears could take anymore.

So he ran off to find a horse. When he got back, both the Little Prince and the Little King could see that the horse was not quite normal. It had a bright pinky red mane and was eating cake. What a weird horse. But both paid no attention since the Little Prince wanted his Ponta and the Little King only wanted to get back to his party that he had been unceremoniously kidnapped from.

So they rode off into the sunset and back to Atobe kingdom. And they lived happily ever after. And Little Prince Ryoma got his life times supply of Ponta. And the late King Nanjiro was never told of the Little Prince's whereabouts, so they mourned for 2 hours straight.

And that was the end of the story of the Little Prince Ryoma and the Little King Atobe.

_The end._

* * *

><p><em><strong>This idea came to me after I finished reading 'Royal Oneshots' - The Little Prince by Dudly. So Thank you ^^<br>Please leave a review if you have time :D **_


End file.
